countryhumansfandomcom-20200223-history
Antigua and Barbuda
Canada China (neutral) Cyprus Guyana India Indonesia Ireland Israel Japan Malta Mexico New Zealand Philippines Singapore South Africa South Korea United States (neutral) United Kingdom (neutral) Venezuela Vietnam (neutral)|enemies = Cuba North Korea|National sport = Cricket|National food = Fungee}} Antigua and Barbuda, also known to natives as Waladli (Antigua), is a Caribbean country with three main islands with many mini islands, the main islands are close to Montserrat and Anguilla ('' 'United Kingdom'), ''Saint Kitts, the Nevis and Guadalupe ( ''France)''. Description Appearance Antigua and Barbuda is a country that wears mostly normal clothes for they used to tropical climates. Personality Antigua and Barbuda is a Kind, Outgoing person. Liking to do a lot of things peacefully, but has an opinion about many different things. She has an interest in what the UK or the United States is doing. Interests Antigua likes sports having played many of them, the most populous of them all is cricket. She also likes to have many food delicates, like Fungee. She also likes online gambling and visitors Flag meaning The flag of Antigua and Barbuda was first used on February 27, 1967 and was designed by a school teacher named Reginald Samuels, in the flag, the sun symbolizes the New Testament, as for other colors, red symbolizes energy, blue for hope, black for the ancestors of Africans present in the country, for drawing, yellow represent sun, blue represent sea, while the white represent sand. History Before Age of Discovery The First people to Inhabit the islands were the Archaic People, a pre agriculture Amerindian people that settled on the island 29 soon used ceramic, with help from the Saladiod people, but were soon overthrown by the Arawakan speakers near 1200 AD and near 1500 AD by Island Caribs. The majority of the Arawak left about 1100 AD and those who remained were raided by the Caribs. Once the Spanish arrived in the Caribbean, it was hard to determine which race was which, so there were probably more than two tribal groups on the islands. Colonization Era Christopher Columbus saw the islands during the second voyage for the Americas. He named the larger one Santa Maria de la Antigua, but the early attempts to colonize the islands failed because of the heavily guarded Caribs. Finally, in 1632, The British Empire settled the islands, Slavery was very common of the island of Barbuda, and a transportation hub for them. The British had emancipated the slaves for most of its overseas territories expect Barbuda, so it freed all its slaves. Meanwhile, with the Island of Antigua it wasn't any better as Barbuda, As both had to still contribute in plantations and the labor was very hard, and in 1939 a Labor party was quickly made and soon and political party for it slowly getting independence from Great Britain. Independence Antigua and Barbuda is a commonwealth of the United Kingdom, Having only a bit of controversy over the sellings of islands to Malaysian developers Hurricane Irma in Barbuda On September 2017, Hurricane Irma caused much damage to the island of Barbuda, which housed 1,638 residents, with now just 100 people residing there. Because of its long lasting damage to the island, Barbuda became almost uninhabitable, with many wildlife, and homes being destroyed in the process. People who are currently residing in Antigua are making efforts on the town of Codrington to recover the damage from the Hurricane. Organizations And Affiliations * United Nations * Organization of American States * Organization of East Caribbean States * Bolivian Alliance for the Americas * Petrocaribe * RSS * CARICOM Geography Antigua and Barbuda is a country in the Caribbean. It is also in the eastern arc of the Leeward Islands which contain: Puerto Rican Virgin Islands(U.S), U.S Virgin Islands(U.S), British Virgin Islands, Anguilla (United kingdom), Saint Martin(France & Netherlands), Saint Barthelemy(France),la Desirade, lles des Saintes, Marie Galante(France), and Dominica. Which are apart of the Lesser Antilles. Antigua is 640 km southeast of Puerto Rico; Barbuda stays 48 km north of Antigua, and Redonda is 56 km southwest of Antigua. Antigua is 281 km^2 in total area amount (near one hundred in square miles) while Barbuda covers 161 km^2 and Redonda racks in 1.6 km^2. Relationships Family Friends Neutral Enemies Opinions Category:Country Category:The Americas Category:North America Category:Caribbean Category:Characters Category:Christian Countries Category:Protestant Countries Category:Anglophones Category:Germanic Countries Category:Island Countries Category:Kingdoms Category:UN Members Category:OAS Members Category:Secular Countries Category:Microstates